romeo and juliett
by DANY DE EVANS
Summary: Maka llega a una nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, nuevos profesores... pero, más de una sorpresa le espera al descubrir los secretos de su familia y esas sorpresas, más de una le dolerá en lo más profundo del corazón, pero eso no permitirá que se aparte de su amado
1. Chapter 1

jejeje este es mi primer fic espero les guste jejeejeje aaaa diganme si esta bien este es el primer capitulo creen que valga la pena seguirle

bueno disfruten jeje by

* * *

Romeo and juliet

Cap 1: el inicio

GENERAL POV

Era el primer día de clases para Maka Albarn en su nueva escuela. El Shibusen , era la escuela mas prestigiada de todo Death City y ella estaba deseosa de entrar, de saber como eran los profesores, de sus nuevos compañeros , en fin de todo.

Afín toco el timbre de entrada y Maka se dirigió al aula de clases, le tocaba Biología con un tal profesor Stein, al llegar se sentó en lugar vacío casi al frente del pizarrón, se dio cuenta de que una chica pelinegra la observaba así que se volteo para verla bien.

-mmmm ¿hola?-le dijo Maka con algo de inseguridad en la voz

- hola mi nombre es Tsubaki ¿Cómo te llamas?-la chica de verdad que era entusiasta aquella chica desconocida

-me llamo Maka Albarn- hablo lentamente algo sorprendida por la emoción de la chica

-YAHOOOOOOO! SU GRAN OREE-SAMA HA LLEGADO AHORA SIMPLES MORTALES INCLINENSE ANTE MI- se oyó un portazo y Maka volteo a ver ese gran estruendo y vio a un chico peli azul que se dirigía caminando asía esa tal Tsubaki

-buenos días Black Star- saludo cortésmente Tsubaki

-hola Tsubaki ¿Quién es ella?-se dirigió a Maka

- aaa ella es Maka la acabo de conocer

-mmm hola- saludo Maka viendo a Black Star- me llamo Maka, mucho gusto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-QUE COMO ME LLAMO PUES ME LLAMO BLACK STAR EL GRAN DIOS DEL UNIVERSO KYAJAJAJAJA ES UN PLACER PARA TI CONICERME –valla, que ego tan grande tenia este chico

-mmm si claro como digas- susurro Maka restándole importancia

-Hola Tsubaki- se oyó una voz detrás de Maka y esta volteo a ver quien era, ahí estaba una chica alta de cabello rubio oscuro y una chica un poco mas pequeña con el cabello corto y el mismo color de cabello

-aaa hola Liz ¿Cómo as estado Patty? Déjenme les presento a una amiga se llama Maka

-Jejejejeje Maka Jeje Holaaa –dijo la pequeña la que se suponía se llamaba Patty

-mmm hola, me llamo Liz y ella es mi hermana Patty

-mmm hola- se limito a decir Maka

- hey Tsubaki sabes cuando llegara Kid o Soul?-pregunto Black- es incomodo estar entre tantas chicas.

-mmm, pues, Kid ya no debe de tardar sabes que siempre llega a las 8:00por ser "la hora mas simétrica" –Liz hiso énfasis en la ultima frase- y Soul, bueno es Soul no se sabe cuando llegara

-¿Quién es Kid? y ¿quien es Soul?-pregunto Maka sin saber de lo que hablaban

-Jejejejeje son unos amigos después los conoces – le dijo Tsubaki tiernamente

-si claro, esta bien

Se quedaron platicando alrededor de unos 5 minutos hasta que se oyó desde la puerta del salón a alguien entrar

-buenos días

-hablando del rey de roma –exclamo Liz- al fin llegas Kid

-llegue exactamente a las 8, eso significa que llegue a tiempo perfecto-Maka volteo a ver al tal Kid y se encontró con un chico alto, de cabello negro y unas singulares 3 rayas de un lado del pelo

-Kid te presento a Maka- les dijo Tsubaki- Maka él es Death the Kid es el hijo de Shinigami-sama, el director

-aaa mucho gusto- susurro Maka

-igualmente- le dijo Kid muy cortes, en eso se oyó el ruido de unas ruedas por el corredor y de repente se oyó un golpe sordo, Maka volteo a ver y vio a un señor de cabello gris y con un tornillo en la cabeza aparte de que vestía una bata de laboratorio algo roída y sucia

- buenos días alumnos-Alto ¿ese era su profesor? Que… curioso

-genial Soul llegara tarde en el primer día de clases –susurro Liz mientras se dirigía a su asiento

-el día de hoy empezaremos con mi tema favorito-empezó a dar la clase el profesor pero se oyó de la puerta un ligero "toc toc"- Adelante-grito el profesor para que se oyera

-lamento llegar tarde

-Evans….pasa pero si vuelves a llegar tarde….. ¡Te disecciono!- en eso Soul se apresuró a llegar a su asiento ,Maka y ella pudo jurar que esos ojos rojos carmesí no dejaban de verla ¿Por qué?

* * *

bien este es el primer capitulo ¿vale la pena continuar?


	2. Chapter 2 mi punto devil

comentarios:MAKA-CHAN EVANS: GRACIAS POR LEER PERO TEN CUIDADO TE ARREPENTIRAS DE DISCCIONAR AL UNICORNIO, ARIGATO FUISTE LA UNICA QUE ME ENVIO REVIEWS ASI QUE GRACIASSS : d

* * *

Cap. 2

Mi punto débil

Soul se sentó alado de Maka como si nada, pero se notaba que veía de reojo a Maka, Tsubaki la cual estaba del otro lado de Maka lo volteo a ver

-buenos días Soul-kun

-buenos días Tsubaki-le dijo como si nada

-te presento a Maka, Maka él es Soul- le dijo mientras lo señalaba con una tierna sonrisa

-aaa hola- le dijo Maka algo intimidada por sus ojos rojos-soy Maka, mucho gusto

-mmm hola, me llamo Soul - este lo dijo con indiferencia

-EVANS!-en eso un bisturí volador casi le parte la cabeza a Soul de no ser por que se agacho apenas oyó el grito del profesor-deja de hablar ahora mismo o te disecciono ahora mismo como mi experimento principal –Soul solo asintió con la cabeza con miedo, Maka en cambio soltó una pequeña risita

-¿de que te ríes?- le pregunto Soul ofendido

-del bisturí volador que casi te parte la cabeza-susurro Maka por si el profesor los oía, ya que ella no tenia tan buenos reflejos como para agacharse así de rápido y evitar ser partida a la mitad

-bien como les estaba diciendo-continuo Stein- lo que hoy aremos es mi tema favorito-saco una pequeña jaula tapada con una manta blanca-DISECCIONAR Jejejejeje- el profesor empezó a reírse de una manera maniática, daba miedo- Evans, ya que hemos recibido a una estudiante nueva este año no tendrás que trabajar solo tu compañera será Albarn.

-lista para diseccionar-le dijo a Maka de una manera algo incomoda

-aaa ¿Por qué preguntas?

-por que se te ve que tienes miedo

-bueno la verdad jamás he diseccionado así que no sé que esperar

El profesor destapo la jaula y se pudo ver unos cuantos ratoncitos dentro de la jaula

-decidí iniciar con algo fácil, así que uno de ustedes lo sostiene y el otro lo disecciona

-¿te importa que yo lo sostenga?-le pregunto Maka a Soul-no sé que hacer

-si mejor tu lo sostienes como es tu primera vez será mejor que solo observes- el profesor paso a cada pareja un ratón, una charola para colocarlo y un par de bisturís.

Soul inicio a partir al indefenso animalito por la mitad mientras Maka solo observaba, no supo cuando dejo de sentir los pies y las manos, empezó a sentirse mareada y sentía que sudaba mas de lo normal de repente no supo como pero. Calló. Solo veía oscuridad, no sabia lo que le pasaba, de repente sintió que algo la elevaba pero no tenia fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos y ver que era eso que la sostenía, después de un par de minutos fue capaz de abrir los ojos.

Era Soul el que la estaba cargando pero ¿Dónde estaban? Se sentía movimiento pero no sabia por que

-S-Soul –alcanzo a susurrar con la poca fuerza que tenía

-aaa con que ya abriste los ojos, que bien no quería tener que explicarle todo a la enfermera- de repente Soul entro a un cuarto pequeño pintado de blanco

-Medusa-sensei-llamo Soul a la enfermera

-aaa ¿Qué paso? – dijo alarmada la enfermera

-Maka se desmayo en biología, con el profesor Stein

-déjala en la camilla-Soul la dejo recostada mientras la enfermera se acercaba a ella y le tomaba el pulso, le puso una compresa fría en la cabeza – te sentirás mejor en un rato, tengo que ir con Shinigami-sama, todavía no me ha dado el registro y lo necesito, ahora vuelvo

-gracias- le susurro Maka

La enfermera se fue y Soul se sentó en la silla que había alado de la puerta

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-ya mejor, ….. Gracias por traerme

-jejeje no hay de que, aparte me sentí un poco culpable….-Soul puso mala cara

-¿Por qué te sentirías culpable de que yo no tolere la sangre?

-por que si no te diste cuenta, por accidente deje caer un par de gotas de sangre en tu mano y ahí fue cuando te desmayaste por completo, aunque debo admitirlo, desde hacia rato que estabas medio verde- Maka al solo pensar que había tocado la sangre de ese pobre animalito le volvieron las nauseas –oye cálmate, otra vez estas verde- Maka paso saliva, respiro hondo, e intento calmarse

-no, ya estoy mejor, pero como quiera gracias- se oye un portazo y de la nada aparece Spirit con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Mi Makita ¿Dónde esta mi Makita?- voltea a verla y corre hacia ella y la abraza, después se separo de ella y empezó a manosearle la cara-¿estas bien? ¿no te paso nada? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿te duele algo?

-ya déjame en paz y lárgate de aquí- Maka parecía enojada- y tu NO me puedes llamar Makita, aparte ¿Qué rayos te importa si me paso algo o no?-Spirit empezó a lloriquear como niño chiquito

-pero Maka…

-nada de peros y lárgate- Spirit estaba a punto de irse, pero volteo a ver a Soul

-¿tu que haces aquí?-Spirit hablo seriamente

-¿Quién yo?, nada- Soul respondió en tono inocente

-¿Qué haces aquí Evans?- dijo frustrado con algo de odio en la voz

-ya lárgate Spirit- le grito Maka

-¿Qué hace el aquí?

-nada que te importe ahora LARGO

-pero….

-MAKA-CHOOOOP-Maka le dio con una enciclopedia a Spirit en la cabeza, y a pesar de no tener tantas energías como quería fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente-te dije que te fueras-con la poca fuerza que tenia Maka se las arreglo para sacar a Spirit de la enfermería

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-haaa, nada, solo, una bobería de Spirit

-Spirit?

-si él es….- Maka trago saliva- mi… padre- Maka soltó un suspiro pesado

-y ¿Por qué le dices Spirit y no papá como la mayoría de la gente lo hace?

-primero que nada por que no soy "la mayoría de la gente" y segunda por que tan simplemente yo no lo considero mi padre, de hecho dudo que seamos parientes, aunque mi acta de nacimiento dice lo contrario

-pero ¿Por qué?-Maka puso mala cara, se notaba que no quería hablar-aaa lo siento no debí preguntar

-aaa, después te digo, no tengo ganas de ponerme de mal humor- en eso llego la enfermera

-Maka, mira, tomate estas pastillas, te ayudaran con el mareo

-gracias-Maka hablo con pesadez

-y Shinigami-sama me digo que te tocaba deportes después de receso, así que le dije a Sid- sensei que te permitiera descansar en esa hora, te tardaras un buen rato en recuperarte y el receso no basta, ya puedes irte, procura no correr ni caminar mucho

-aaa gracias Medusa-sensei por todo

-no hay de que, pero tomate las pastillas aquí, ya de una vez

-si, supongo que si- Maka se tomo las pastillas y salió de la enfermería junto con Soul

-quedan 15 minutos de la clase-Soul volteo a ver su reloj

-tanto tiempo estuve allí

-por favor no estuviste mas de 10 minutos, no nos perdimos mucho de la clase de seguro

-aaa supongo que si, bueno, vamos.

* * *

alguien me deja un review? por favor :D psd: yo soy un unicornio


	3. Chapter 3 son idiotas

JEJEJEJE HOLAASSS YA VOLVÍ , SI YO YA VOLVÍ LAMENTO LA TARDANZA ES QUE HE ESTADO OCUPADA XD, SOY VICTIMA DE LA ESCUELA Y LA TAREA BUENO AQUÍ ESTA Y GRACIAS POR LEER A TOOODOOS LOS QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTO.

DISFRÚTENLO JEJEJE:D

* * *

Romeo and juliett

Cap3: son idiotas

MAKA POV:

Al entrar al salón Soul y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, Tsubaki se había cambiado de lugar y ahora se sentaba detrás de mi, junto a Black Star. A mi lado había una chica de cabello corto de color rosa, un vestido negro que al parecer le llegaba hasta los pies, tenia la cabeza agachada, mirando fijamente su libro de biología.

-hola.-la salude amablemente, parecía muy solitaria y tal vez le caería bien algo de compañía, pero ella solo volteo a verme con la mirada algo triste y tímida

-ho-hola.-estaba tartamudeando ¿me tenia miedo?, volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su libro

-me llamo Maka, ¿y tu? – me miro pero ahora algo sorprendida

-Chro- Chrona, pe-pero si no t-te im-importa la pre-pregunta ¿por-por qu-que me ha-hablas?.-esa pregunta me sorprendió un poco

-mmm, no se tal, vez por que me gustaría ser tu amiga.- le dedique una sonrisa de lo mas sincera que podía

-pe-pero na-nadie qui-quiere ser mi ami-amigo.

-pues ya hay alguien que quiere ser tu amigo :D –una pequeña sonrisa le recorrió el rostro, casi invisible pero la note pero casi inmediatamente se le borro

-¿po-por qué?

-como te acabo de decir, no se, mi madre solía decir que tu no eliges a los amigos, solo llegan.-recordé a mi madre, aaa pero no debía, o me enojaría y no quería eso, o al menos todavía no

-tu ma-madre es mu-muy lis-lista.

-jejeje lo se, gracias.

-pe-pero ¿co-como sabes que te cai-caigo bi-bien?

-mmm a ver ¿Qué clase de música te gusta?

-pues, no se muy bien su-suelo can-cantar algo pero e-es al-algo así co-como o-opera pe-pero no ta-tan for-forzado co-como esta.

-algún día te tengo que oír cantar

-y ¿qu-que cla-clase de mu-música te gu-gusta a ti?

-mmm creo que yo soy un poco mas de Rock, como My Chemical Romance y Three Days Grace, aparte de un poco de pop, como Miley Cyrus y Ke$a

-yo no su-suelo o-oír de es-esa mu-música e-es mu-muy rui-ruidosa

-mmm si un poco, mas que nada la guitarra que suena mucho pero, me encanta lo que dicen las canciones, ya sea de odio o de amor.

-yo so-solo can-canto pa-para mi mis-misma

-igual yo pero me gusta saber lo que canto…. ¿Qué otra cosa te gusta?

-pu-pues la ve-verdad no se, su-supongo que leer

-que bien, yo adoro leer, se podría decir que es mi actividad favorita jejeje , eso me ayuda mucho en la escuela

-a mi ta-también me va bi-bien en la es-escuela si-siempre su-suelo sa-sacar bu-buenas cali-calificaciones, no te-tengo na-nada ma-mas que ha-hacer mas que es-estudiar

-hummm se lo que se siente, eso me pasa, muy seguido

-pe-pero porque?

-mmm bueno se podría decir que antes yo….no era lo que se dice la persona mas sociable del planeta

-me pa-pasa lo mis-mismo

-pero bueno, ahora supongo todo va a ser diferente, o al menos es lo que he visto en lo que llevo de día, Black, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, todos ellos parecen muy buenas personas y creo que me gustaría llevarme bien con ellos.

-bu-bueno yo no he ha-hablado con el-ellos, pe-pero tu ya fu-fuiste la di-diferencia pa- para mi. -le dedique una sonrisa amigable

-Jejejejeje pues creo que ellos también te caerán bien, son muy amigables aunque pueden llegar a ser algo…. Raros por decirlo de alguna manera, la verdad es muy difícil de explicar su forma de ser, aunque los conozco desde menos de 2 horas y ya lo tengo claro Jejejejeje

"RIN-RIN" al fin el timbre de receso

-hey ¿te quieres venir con migo en el receso?-ella levanto la mirada con unos ojitos casi de lagrimas

-si, si no e-es mu-mucha mo-molestia.

-por mi no hay problema, solo hay que decirle a los demás.- note que se puso tensa

-¿DE-DEMAS? aca-acaso hay ma-mas gen-gente-ella si que era tímida, mucho mas que yo

-mmm si, Soul, Kid, Black Star, Liz, Patty y Tsubaki

-etto… ¿pu-puedo lle-llevar a mi her-hermano?

-si, supongo que si ¿Quién es?-busque con la mirada esperando encontrar alguien similar a ella

-es el.-señalo a un chico alto de cabello negro y tez pálida-él es ragnarock.-de repente llego Tsubaki por detrás

-¿nos vamos Maka?

-hee Tsubaki ¿te importaría que Chrona y Ragnarock se sentaran con nosotros en el receso?

-aaa, claro que no, por supuesto que pueden venir jejeje

-Chronitaa ¿A dónde vas?- Ragnarock sujeto a Chrona por el hombro

-Rac-Ragnarock… etto ¿pu-puedes venir con-con mi-migo al re-receso?-Ragnarock suspiro y asintió levemente

-supongo que si, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-Ragnarock era todo lo contrario a Chrona, ella era tímida y él era, por lo que acababa de ver, algo arrogante y con mucha confianza, demasiada diría yo, solo espero que no se exceda tanto de confianza como Black, eso seria un gran problema, aunque 1 idiota mas al "grupo" por llamarlo de alguna forma, no haría mucha diferencia. Empezamos a caminar por el patio del Shibusen hasta que vimos un pequeño lugar con varios árboles y unas cuantas bancas para sentarse, aparte que los árboles tenían como una especie de maseta mediana donde también te podías sentar, nos dirigimos hacia este lugar y nos empezamos a sentar en cualquier lugar.

-¿Por qué vinimos al área verde?-se empezó a quejar Soul

-ooo, vamos Soul deja de quejarte.-le recrimino Liz- aparte este es un lugar lindo y casi nadie viene aquí, por lo que no nos molestaran muy seguido que se diga.-Liz empezó a caminar alrededor de toda el área verde.

-YAHOO AL FIN EL GRAN OREE-SAMA PUEDE DESCANSAR, ASI QUE SIMPLES MORTALES NO ME MOLESTEN!.-_-u – genial Black Star ya empezó con sus boberías de "gran dios"

-disculpa.-Kid se dirigió a Chrona- ¿tu quien eres? Jamás te había visto por aquí y eso que conozco a todos los estudiantes de Shibusen

-so-soy Chrona Makenshi y él es mi her-hermano Ragnarock. Señalo levemente con la cabeza a Ragnarock, el cual estaba jugando con Patty a ser jirafas, Ja esos 2 daban risa.-y somos nuevos en Shibusen

-¿Por qué vinieron?-pregunto Tsubaki, con voz dulce

-mi ma-madre es la un-nueva en-enfermera

-¿medusa-sensei?-le pregunte

-si ella es mi ma-madre ¿co-como la cono-conoses?

-es que Maka no tolera muy bien que se diga la sangre.-Soul empezó a decir ¡genial ,le di un codazo leve a Soul para que se callara la boca, se volteo a mí

-¿Qué?-me susurro para que no lo oyeran

-por favor no lo digas, es lago vergonzoso

- un chico cool como yo siempre dice la verdad

-una cosa es decir la verdad pero a veces no deberías decir nada

-es que es muy divertido ver a alguien enojado

-MAKAAAA-CHOOOP!-así Soul acabo con una enciclopedia en la cabeza

-¿de donde rayos sacaste ese libro?

-siempre traigo uno con migo

-valla, si que eres una rata de laboratorio

-MAAAKAAA-CHOOP!

-Alto, antes de que me mates tengo que decirte una observación

-¿Cuál?-dije malhumorada

-desde aquí abajo te ves tan plana que desde arriba

-aaaaaaaaa!1 ese es el colmo MAAAAAAAKAAAAA-CHOOOP!- Soul callo al suelo inconsciente

-es lo que te pasa por ser tan idiota

-hey, yo tengo que decir algo en nombre de Soul-Black volteo a verme con cara de retrasado mental

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Soul tiene razón, estas planas

-MAAAKAAAA-CHHHOOOOPPP!-Black cayo alado de Soul, par de idiotas

-ese fue un golpe muy simétrico Maka-Kid me felicito

-mmmm ¿gracias?

-ignóralos Maka. Liz volteo a verme-es poco probable que tengan cerebro, así que es muy común que hagan estupideces

-Jajajajaja no tienen cerebro, sin cerebro jajajajajaja.-Patty se atacó de la risa

-bueno dejen a los simios en paz y vamos a comer, tengo hambre.-se empezó a quejar Kid, mientras agarraba su sándwich y se lo empezaba a comer

-por favor, como si necesitaras ayuda para comer Kid.-le dijo Liz mientras se sentaba en una banca alado de Kid, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo

-oigan chicos ¿Qué haremos con Soul-kun y Black Star?-Tsubaki agarro su lonche y empezó a comer lentamente

-por mi que se queden ahí tirados en el suelo lo que resta de el día.-les dije despreocupada- aunque dudo que sea necesario, de seguro despertaran antes de que termine el receso, tan poco les pegue taaan duro que se diga

-pero ¿y si no despiertan?

-vamos Tsubaki, te preocupas demasiado.-Liz era muy relajada- de seguro que, si no despiertan para antes de el fin del receso, despertaran para el final de las clases, y no es de sorprender cuando hablas de ellos 2.-Liz les apunto con el dedo índice sin voltear a verlos

-aparte de que dejarían descansar a los profesores de sus idioteces.-agrego Kid como si nada

-si eso también.-agregó Liz

-pero son nuestros amigos.-había que admitirlo, con Tsubaki siempre ibas a estar protegido, es una persona realmente tierna y amigable, entiendo porque muchos la quieren, simplemente es agradable estar con ella conversando

-haaa.-Liz suspiro-esta bien Tsubaki, cuando se acabe el recreo nos las arreglaremos para despertar al par de tontos, aunque de una vez lo digo, no cargo bobos, al único bobo que cargo es a Kid y es solo porque es mi obligación

-hey eso si, yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a cargar a los bobos, no es mi culpa que sean demasiado tontos al hablar.-les dije, odio de verdad ODIO las idioteces y se nota que Soul y Black Star son idiotas.

* * *

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJO ESPERO LES GUSTE

PSD:REVIEWS? ACEPTO QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS,BUENOS O MALOS, Y SI NO LES GUSTA EL FIC DE PERDIDO DIGAN EN QUE LE PUEDO MEJORAR NO? BUENO CUÍDENSE

DADA:CHAN FUERA


	4. 4fantasmas vampiros y sorpresas parte 1

al fin volví mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo se, pero entre clases y otras cosas el tiempo no me alcanza, bueno este capitulo estaba planeado para octubre, pero creo que esta un poquito atrasado, aqui estan las respuestas de los comentarios

Monoica: dejame en paz quieres, o le dire a cinthya que me estas molestando con mi fic :p

guest: gracias por leer pero, recuerda que Maka es nueva en la escuela, por eso es asi pero conforme avance el fic saldra su verdadero caracter

SoulEaterEvanz: gracias por leer y si al fin aparecio chrona, claro que abra romance entre todos aparte de muchas sorpresas jejejeje

creo que ya son todos asi que sin mas los dejo leer

* * *

ROMEO AND JULIETT

Cap. 4-Fantasmas, vampiros y sorpresas

MAKA´POV

Ya habían pasado casi 2 meses y medio desde que entre al Shibusen, tenia muchos amigos, desde la mas tímida (chrona) asta el mas ego maniaco(Black Star) Jejejejeje claro también había sus intermedios como por ejemplo Tsubaki, ella era la mas tranquila de todos, y la mas paciente pues no sabia como le hacia para soportar a Black, bueno en fin , a todos les tenia un gran cariño, Chrona y yo siempre platicábamos, obtuvo mucha confianza en los últimos meses, Tsubaki es muy tolerante y me siento cómoda con ella, Liz lo único que quiere es ir de compras, aunque me fastidie un poco la quiero, Patty es algo infantil pero tierna, es como mi hermana pequeña, Kid y Black son como hermanos pequeños por tooodooo pelean, pero se nota que aun así se tienen cariño, y siempre me dicen que soy como la nueva hermana del grupo, que chrona es la mas pequeña y luego voy yo, JA teniendo en cuenta que soy mucho mas madura que ellos , y Soul, bueno , con el no he hablado mucho, usualmente abre la boca para decir tonterías es todo un bobo, pero como quiera de vez en cuando sus bobeses daban risa, tenía que admitirlo, y cuando se metía en problemas , para evitarlos solo sonreía de lado, si que era adorable esa sonrisa, pero no deja de ser bobo, en fin, se acercaba una de mis fechas favoritas del año.

HALLOWEEN

Me encanta Halloween, es tan divertido, aun siendo una adolescente me pongo como pequeña en Halloween, no se porque pero me gusta, Liz estaba planeando una fiesta para Halloween, así que nos reunimos en la mansión de Kid para planearla, estábamos todos en la sala mientras Liz con un pizarrón portátil nos decía como decoraríamos todo

-miren, aquí en las escaleras quiero lleno de serpentinas negras y naranjas.-señalaba con el dedo al pizarrón, ella lo tenia todo planificado, dudo que con Liz al mando vallamos a tener algún error, y si llegábamos a tener uno, de seguro que Liz nos cortaría la cabeza o nos torturaría para pagar el error cometido, alto, había mucho silencio, voltee a ver a Liz y tenia 2 recipientes negros, uno a cada lado

-Tsubaki, Chrona, Patty y Maka, siéntense del lado derecho de la sala, Ragnarock, Black Star, Kid y Soul, siéntense del lado izquierdo.-nos empezamos a acomodar como Liz nos dijo esperando la siguientes indicaciones de Liz, le paso un recipiente a Kid y el otro a Tsubaki

-cada uno de ustedes tome un papelito que hay en el recipiente, lo que encuentren será de que irán disfrazados a la fiesta, yo me encargare del vestuario de las chicas, los chicos les diré como deben de vestirse, no digan de que irán en voz alta me lo tienen que decir a mi en secreto, y son 4 disfraces, pero irán en parejas ¿entienden?.- Tsubaki pasó el recipiente y tomamos nuestros papelitos, lo abrí lentamente y lo que decía era: Vampiro, me toco el mejor de los disfraces me encantan los vampiros me preguntó ¿Quién será mi pareja?

-alto, significa que, si a una de ellas le toca el mismo disfraz que a mi, seremos pareja en la fiesta.- Soul solo se quejaba, ¿Qué le habrá tocado?

-¿no quedo claro? O ¿quieres que te lo vuelva a explicar con manzanitas?- Jajajajaja Liz trataba a los chicos como niños pequeños, me encantaba que hiciera eso, Soul volteo los ojos y luego me volteo a ver de reojo, creo que me sonroje, no, no lo creo

-vamos a ver, las chicas, vengan aquí con migo para que me digan sus disfraces.-comencé a pararme de mi asiento y me dirigí a Liz, luego llego Chrona, luego Tsubaki, y al final Patty, nos llevo a una sala que estaba alado de la otra

-a mi me toco ser vampiro.-le dije en cuanto cerro la puerta

-muy bien, espérame un poco Maka, tengo que sacar mi libreta para apuntar a quien le toco cada cosa y de una vez tomarles las medidas

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Medidas? ¿De que hablas?-grite

-como que ¿de que hablo? , ya sabes, medidas para poder confeccionar los atuendos- me miro con cara de "¿no es obvio?"

-p-p-pero

-pero nada, te aguantas y te callas, no te hare nada, solo te mediré para que quede bien el disfraz.- creo que exagere, pero aun teniendo 16 años, jamás y digo JAMÁS me han tomado medidas en mi vida

-okey

-bien ¿Qué dijiste que eras?

-un vampiro

-¿y tu Chrona?

-un zombie

-¿Tsubaki?

-momia

-¿Patty?

-calabaza

-muy bien, hagan una fila para tomarles las medidas a cada una de ustedes

-HI.-dijimos todas al unísono, la primera en la fila fue Patty, luego Chrona, luego yo y al final Tsubaki, después de que nos termino de medir salimos de la habitación y nos sentamos en la sala

-¡AHORA SIGUEN LOS CHICOS!¡ENTREN!-les grito Liz desde la otra habitación, los chicos hicieron muecas, no querían entrar ahí con Liz, jajajaja.

SOUL´POV

Perfecto, ahora nos tocaba a nosotros ser la victimas del sacrificio de la moda masculina de Liz, me pare de mi asiento con pesadez mientras hacia una mueca de horror ¡Liz me diría como vestirme!, nada mejor que eso(noten mi sarcasmo), antes de entrar a la habitación me di cuenta de que Maka me estaba viendo y sonreía muy alegremente, me toco ser un Vampiro, me pregunto ¿Quién será mi pareja?, si me toca Tsubaki, Black me matara aun siendo mi amigo, si me toca Chrona, Kid me matara aun siendo mi amigo y si me toca Patty, Ragnarock me matara aun siendo mi amigo, Maka parecía ser la única que me podría corresponder, pero tenia que admitirlo Maka no es taaan plana y taaan ratita de laboratorio, de hecho ,podría llegar a ser muy linda y simpática, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Maka la plana llegar a ser linda

"¿en que estas pensando Soul?"

-Díganme de que van a venir vestidos-genial a mi me toco ser un vampiro.-Soul ¿de que te toco?-di un gran suspiro

-de vampiro.- lo anoto en una libreta que tenía a la mano, y en cuanto dije de que me toco puso una sonrisa macabra, ella de verdad asustaba

-¿a ti de que te toco Kid?

-voy a ser el zombie mas simétrico del mundo-la sonrisa de Liz se hiso mucho mas grande, algo trama esta chica, lo sospecho

-Black ¿a ti de que te toco?

-YO SERÉ LA MOMIA MAS MAJESTUOSA DEL MUNDO KYAJAJAJA-de nuevo la sonrisa de Liz se hiso mucho mas grande, si JURO que esta mujer está tramando algo

-¿y tu Ragnarock?

-voy a ser un calabaza-de nuevo la sonrisa de Liz casi le llegaba hasta las orejas, si que daba miedo

Sea lo que sea que este tramando, lo descubriré, aparte, tengo todavía tengo casi una semana para la fiesta, por lo tanto puedo enterarme de todas las locuras que tiene Liz en su retorcida mente

LIZ ´POV

Ja, todo será perfecto, mientras ninguno sospeche nada estará bien, yo estoy súper consiente de que a Kid le gusta Chrona y creo que a ella también le gusta Kid ya que siempre que se ven a los ojos ella se sonroja, es muy obvio que a Tsubaki le gusta Black Star, ¿de que otra forma aguantaría sus idioteces?, a Ragnarock le gustaba Patty, me lo dijo para que le ayudara a conquistar a mi hermanita, claro que le hice un interrogatorio completo de que quería con Patty, pero al final aprobó la prueba, en cuanto a Soul y Maka, yo sé que de algún modo se gustan pero no están seguros, yo lo sé, es intuición de chica, a mí nadie me engaña, como sea mi plan hasta ahora va a la perfección, y me asegurare de que así siga.

* * *

ufff al fin actualize

Soul: si ya era hora ¿no crees?

yo: dejame en paz Soul, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Soul: uy uy, la señorita ocupada

Maka: ya déjala en paz, lo bueno es que al fin actualizo

Soul: oh vamos se merece ser molestada un rato, es su castigo

(Maka y Yo mirándonos fijamente)

Soul: ¿ que traman?

Maka: MAKAAAA-CHOOOPP

Soul: Itte, itte

Maka: que nenita

* * *

Reviews?


	5. FANTASMÁS, VAMPIROS Y SORPRESAS 2

Romeo and Juliett

Cap.5 fantasmas vampiros y sorpresas parte 2

COMENTARIOS:

koko-chan Evans: que bien que te gusto

akari hiroyuki: te prometo que ragnarock no se vera gracioso( se vera sexy) ok, no GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

Xixiilowweyou: espero que te siga encantando el fic

Nieve Taisho: yo tambien amo los vampiro ESTAMOS CONECTADAS ok no, eso lo saque de Iron Man 3 XDD

MONICA HORAN: si actualizo es solo por que es tu cumpleaños, yo también te quiero 3

kOD97: creo que ya te envié un MP, explicandolo TODO, de por que mi retraso

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER

* * *

ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA MÓNICA HORAN, SOLO POR SER TU CUMPLEAÑOS MÓNICA.

* * *

Faltan 6 días para la fiesta

* * *

Maka´pov

Liz lleva todo el día enviándonos a mí y a Tsubaki de un lugar a otro, por telas de todo tipo de colores y texturas, por adornos que estaban en oferta hoy, por paquetes de maquillaje profesional, que según ella sería de gran ayuda dentro de poco, y cualquier clase de tontería que se ocurriera, pero por fin esta era el ultimo pedido de Liz en el día.

Liz nos envió a mí y a Tsubaki a la papelería para recoger las invitaciones para la fiesta, yo intente persuadirla de esta idea, ya que con solo un aviso por alguna red social seria más que suficiente, pero ella se negó diciendo que eso "no estaba a la altura de una fiesta producida por ella".

Entramos a la papelería y pedimos la orden que había encargado Liz, el chico nos atendió y nos trajo 2 cajas llenas hasta el tope con sobres de color negro, naranja y morado que decían

"Fiesta de Halloween" y abajo el nombre del invitado con letra cursiva, de seguro Liz pago una fortuna por todas esas invitaciones, pobre Kid, de seguro con esto se queda en bancarrota.

Pero eso si Liz me las pagara por hacerme a mí y a Tsubaki caminar por toda Dead City, bajo el sol, mientras ella está en la mansión de Kid, sentada y con aire acondicionado.

Al llegar a la mansión de Kid a como pudimos abrimos la puerta y vimos a Kid y a Chrona sentados en el sofá, platicando, jejejeje, vamos a molestar un poco a Chrona.

-hola Kid, hola Chrona- salude yo, mientras me dirigía hacia ellos, Kid y Chrona se ruborizaron un poco

-hola Maka, hola Tsubaki-dijo Kid

-hola Kid-kun- saludo Tsubaki- hola Chrona-chan

-ho-hola chi-chicas- nos saludó Chrona

-¿Qué hacían chicos? No me digan que interrumpimos algo- dije yo mirando a Chrona con una sonrisa pícara, ese comentario solo sirvió para que Chrona se ruborizara aún más.

-no-no interru-rrumpes na-nada Maka-chan,-me dijo Chrona

-oye Kid, por casualidad sabes donde esta Liz, necesitamos entregarle esto- dijo Tsubaki

-ha si, está en su habitación con Patty, voy por ella.

-gracias Kid- le dije yo, deje en la mesa de centro la caja, lo mismo hiso Tsubaki, nos sentamos alado de Chrona

-y ¿de qué tanto hablabas con Kid?

-de na-nada

-¿Cómo que de nada? Se notaba que estaban bien interesados en la plática- dije para molestar a Chrona

-bu-bueno estábamos ha-hablando de to-todas las po-pocibles parejas pa-para la fiesta

-de lo mismo estábamos hablando Black Star y yo ayer- dijo Tsubaki

-yo la verdad, ni siquiera he pensado mucho en eso- dije mirando el suelo

-pero... Maka-chan ¿con quién te gustaría ir a la fiesta?

- la verdad, no sé, no me llevo muy bien con los chicos

-¿Cómo que no te llevas bien con los chicos? Si tú te llevas bien con todos

-no con todos

- es Soul-kun ¿verdad?- eso me tomo desprevenida, ya que fue Chrona la que hablo

-¿de- de que estas ha-hablando Chrona?- ahora era yo la que tartamudeaba

-te gusta Soul, no lo niegues Maka

-¡claro que no!- no, eso no es cierto….

-Hola chicas-gracias a Kami-sama que llego Liz.

-Hola Liz- saludamos Tsubaki y yo

-muy bien, ya trajeron las invitaciones, quedaron geniales, necesito que mañana me ayuden a repartirlas en la escuela ¿está bien?- Chrona, Tsubaki y yo solo asentimos – y por cierto, necesito que me hagan otro favor ¿siii?- dijo con carita de perro a medio morir- por favor ¿siii?

Aaaaa ya que

-está bien Liz- dije yo

-por favor necesito que vayas a esta dirección-dijo mientras me entregaba un papel- y contrates al DJ para la fiesta, tu solo entrégale esto-dijo mientras me daba otro papel y el dinero- y le dices la fecha y la hora

-pero Liz, ni siquiera me has dicho a mí la hora a la que va a ser la fiesta

-Kid quiere que sea a las 8:00.

-muy bien, ¿Chrona, me acompañas?

-no, no, no, necesito a Tsubaki y a Chrona aquí, las tengo que poner a hacer algo muy importante-interrumpió Liz

-eso significa que quieres que valla yo sola

-así es, anda apresúrate

-okey, okey, cálmate- guarde todo lo que me había dado en los bolsillos de la falda y Salí de la mansión de Kid, al parecer el DJ está muy lejos de la mansión de Kid, será mejor que me apresure si quiero regresar antes de que anochezca

* * *

Tsubaki Pov

En cuanto Maka salió de la mansión, Liz me agarro a mí y a Chrona y nos arrastró hasta su cuarto, corriendo, casi me tropiezo en las escaleras, en cuanto llegamos a su cuarto cerró la puerta de un portazo, en la cama estaba Patty jugando con una jirafa de peluche.

-muy bien, necesito que me ayuden con el disfraz de Maka, quiero que quede perfecto, debe de impactar a Soul.

-pero Liz, hagas lo que hagas, todo lo que haces es impactante ¿para que necesitas nuestra ayuda?-pregunte yo

-miren lo que llevo- se dirigió a su armario y de ahí saco un maniquí que traía puesto lo que se supone es el disfraz de Maka-me faltan algunos arreglos, solo llevo la parte de arriba y me falta ayuda para la falda, por cierto, Tsubaki, ahorita podrías ir a recoger los zapatos de Maka.

-claro Liz, pero ¿quieres que te ayude antes o prefieres que valla de una vez?

-ve de una vez por favor, no sé a qué hora llegué Maka, pero eso sí, se encontrará a un pequeño distractor

-¿de qué hablas Liz?-pregunto Chrona

-hmmmm, de nada, olvídenlo, Tsubaki aquí está la orden de pedido, ve a la zapatería y tráemelos por favor

-Claro Liz-chan- tome el papel en mis manos y me dirigí hacia la zapatería, lo mejor sería darme prisa

* * *

Maka Pov

EL lugar a donde me envío Liz parece ser un lugar de mala muerte(N/A: un lugar como los barrios bajos) no me agrada estar aquí me siento incomoda, y mi instinto me grita que salga corriendo de ahí, al fin encontré el bendito local del DJ, entre en el local para hablar con el DJ, estaba lleno de chicos, pero de esos que cuando te miran te da miedo, lo juro quería salir corriendo de ahí. De seguro me envió Liz a mi por que ella no quería correr riesgos.

llegue al mostrador, el chico que atendía era alto de cabello negro con ojos azul claro

-¿en que te puedo ayudar preciosa?- me mantuve tranquila, no iba a permitir que un par de simios me intimiden, saque de mi bolsillo la nota que me había dado Liz y se la entregue, teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo, el observo la nota durante un segundo y luego volteo a verme

-necesito que me llenes esta formula- me entrego un sujetapapeles con una hoja y una pluma, los tome y comencé a leer las preguntas y a contestarlas según la información que me había dado Liz, luego se lo entregue, el se me quedo viendo con una mirada que me incomodó

-¿es en serio?

-¿de que habla?

-¿la mansión Death? ¿donde vive Shinigami-sama y sus hijos? -"sus hijos" hasta donde yo sé, solo tiene un hijo Shinigami-sama, de seguro que estaban confundidos, da igual, no tengo que dar explicaciones a esta gente, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, el miro hacia un grupo de chicos que estaba de el lado derecho de el local, luego me miró a mi

-muy bien, ahí estaremos- salí de el local intentando no mirar a la gente que me rodeaba.

después de haber doblado en la segunda esquina de la izquierda, sentí unas manos en mis hombros y en mi cintura, intente voltearme a ver quienes eran quienes me estaban haciendo eso, pero al hacer este movimiento solo sirvió para que mi espalda chocara contra la pared del callejón que nos rodeaba, intente dar una patada, pero alguien me sujeto el tobillo.

-SUÉLTENME- grite a todo pulmón, inmediatamente después de eso uno de los chicos me puso una mano en la boca, lo mordí, me dio asco pero me soltó- DÉJENME IR- volvió a ponerme la mano en la boca

-deja de resistirte muñequita, eso no te servirá

-vamos Trevor, es la hija de Shinigami-sama, tratala con respeto-¿QUE? YO NO SOY LA HIJA DE SHINIGAMI-SAMA, pero no puedo decir nada, me taparon la boca, y de tal manera en la que no puedo morderlo.

-buen punto Jack, hay que tratar con respeto a las señoritas hijasdepapi- QUIERO MATARLOS, ¿HIJADEPAPI?, con la fuerza que tenia le di a uno de ellos una patada en un lugar sagrado para un hombre y yo pensaba "sufran, sufran malditos". alguien llego por atrás de esos dos chicos, cerré los ojos, sea lo que sea no quiero ver lo que intentaran hacer conmigo, luego sentí como ya no tenia la boca tapada y la presión de mis brazos desaparecía.

me decidí a abrir los ojos, estaban los dos chicos tumbados en el suelo, y en frente de mi estaba Soul sacudiéndose las manos

-¿estas bien?- no se por que pero me lance literalmente a sus brazos y le di un abrazo muy fuerte, no me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta ahora, el me devolvió el abrazo, es la primera vez en la vida que me pasa esto, ahora tenia la adrenalina hasta el tope y estaba respirando agitadamente

-ya, tranquila, no paso nada - me di cuenta de que el me estaba acariciando el cabello y la espalda- ¿vamos por un helado? yo invito- se separo de mi lentamente y me miro a los ojos esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

yo solo asentí con la cabeza, me rodeo la espalda con su brazo y salimos el callejón, yo estaba un poco perturbada, no te pasa eso todos los días.

* * *

Liz Pov

mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi pantalón, revece el número y salí de la habitación dejando a las chicas con el disfraz de Maka y conteste

-¿que tal?

-_bien, suponemos_

_-_¿que pasó?

-_hicimos lo que nos pediste, pero jamas dijiste que el tipo golpeaba tan duro, dolió ¿sabes?_

_-_no te quejes por algo eres hombre ¿o no Trevor?

-_bueno ya!, ya cumplimos con nuestro trabajo ¿feliz?_

_-_si, pero dime ¿a donde fueron?

_-por lo que oímos, fueron a tomar un helado ¿algo más_?

-si, síganlos y mensajeame cada detalle de lo que estén haciendo

_-¿para que preguntaba?, esta bien, nosotros los seguimos, solo déjanos recuperarnos de la paliza _

_-_muy bien, pero apurence

-_okey, __adiós_

la llamada se cortó, una sonrisa pequeña apareció en mi rostro, como dije, yo me voy a encargar de que Soul y Maka se unan, pase lo que pase.

* * *

¿que tal?

interesante? aburrido?

neee, como sea, aquí no termina

* * *

Tsubaki Pov

A mi parecer, creo que a Maka le dará un ataque al ver los zapatos que Liz le compró, son algo ¿como decirlo?... escandalosos, ya que son tacones de 12 cm. de aguja color negro, en estos momentos me pregunto ¿que me preparara para mi Liz? ella es un poco atrevida, a mi no me gusta destacar demasiado y pensar que el chico que me gusta es absolutamente TODO lo contrario a mi.

Al entrar en la mansión de Kid me dirigí a la habitación de Liz, al entrar vi a Chrona Patty Liz, trabajando en el disfras de Maka. En verdad que esta quedando genial (N/A: no les dire como es hasta la festa XDD)

-ya llegue, Liz ¿donde dejo los zapatos?

-en mi armario, en la parte de abajo, por favor

-claro- me dirigí hacia el armario y deje los zapatos

-¿ahora en que te ayudo?

-necesito que me ayudes con la falda, Chrona se esta encargando de los detalles de el torso y Patty, se encarga de los detalles extras

-muy bien- me puse a trabajar en el disfraz de Maka

* * *

Faltan 4 días para la fiesta

Liz Pov

-MAKA ¿DONDE ESTAS?- gritaba Liz por todo el Shibusen

-déjala Liz, no saldrá- me dijo Tsubaki, poniendo una mano en mi hombro

-pero, no entiendo ¿por que ya no quiere ir a los mandados que le mando?- dije haciendo un falso puchero, yo se perfectamente por que, pero, tampoco fue para tanto, solo fue un sustito, no es la gran cosa, le he echo cosas "perores" a Tsubaki y ella no se pone así, hummmm

-quiere estudiar, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo

-aaaaaa- di un largo suspiro- bueno Tsubaki, vamos a mi casa para hacer el traje de Chrona, no por nada le di el día libre.

caminamos hasta llegar a la mansión, subimos a mi habitación y no salimos de ahí en todo el resto del día, que quede claro algo, después de que termino el traje de una de las chicas, ella no vuelve a entrar a mi cuarto. ayer estuvimos trabajando en el traje de Maka igual que antier, pero como ayer nos sobro tiempo y Chrona no estaba, complementamos el de ella, ya casi están todos listos, pero a todos les faltan unos cuantos detalles.

* * *

Faltan 3 días para la fiesta

Liz Pov

Ya solo me faltan 2 trajes por arreglar SIIII

Hoy Tsubaki no estará, Patty me ayudará y mañana, solo tendré que acabar el de Patty, y ayudaré a los chicos con sus disfraces, para que el día de la fiesta solo tener que preocuparme por los arreglos de la mansión, decorar una no es nada fácil, aun con ayuda.

* * *

Faltan 2 días para la fiesta

Liz Pov

5:30 p.m

he acabado el traje de Patty, le hablaré a los chicos para ver si tienen todo lo necesario, o si no, que lo vallan a comprar.

* * *

Mañana es la fiesta

Liz Pov

-NO , Soul, tu camiseta lleva esta corbata

-pero esa no me gusta Liz

-eres un vampiro genio, no un demonio

-no hay tanta diferencia

-TE DIJE QUE ESTA CORBATA Y PUNTO-ya me hartaron estos bobos

-HI Liz-sama- oooo, me gusta como suena el Liz-sama

-Liz, por casualidad ¿ no puedo llevar ropa que no este rasgada?

-NO, eres un Zombie Kid

-esta bien.

-simple mortal, ¿como se supone que me pongo esto?

-eso es un short, primero la pierna derecha y luego la izquierda genio

-Liz, no estoy muy seguro de el sombrero

-tu tranquilo Ragnarock, se ve bien

-Gracias simple mortal- los chicos son mas inútiles de lo que pensaba, pero por lo menos he acabado los preparativos para la fiesta, los trajes y los ajustes asi que solo me queda esperar para mañana.

* * *

HOY ES LA FIESTA

General Pov

todas las chicas estaban en el cuarto de Liz, mientras se ponían una a una su disfraz, después de haber decorado de pies a cabeza la mansión

-Liz, no estoy muy segura de esto

-Vamos Maka, te ves genial

-Esta bien

* * *

Con los Chicos

-Kid, viejo ¿como se ponía esto?

-eso es un short mono asimétrico

-aaaa, ya, gracias

-¿ya acabaron?- entró Liz

-si, ya

-vengan les pondré el maquillaje- se sentó enfrente de los chicos y uno a uno fue maquillando a los chicos.

-Bien, ya es hora de que bajen ustedes- sacó a los chicos de la habitación y los dejo en una fila delante de las escaleras

-no se muevan, ya vienen las chicas

-una pregunta Liz- dijo Soul-¿que se supone que eres tu?

-¿no es obvio? Soul, tengo unas alas gigantes en la espalda y una tiara ¿que te indica eso?-dijo mientras señalaba el vestido color morado, que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas

-ni idea

-soy un hada, O, antes de que se me olvide, no pueden ver a las chicas antes de ver a su pareja, así que- sacó una caja de una de las puertas que estaban en los costados de las escaleras, de las cajas saco unas pañoletas y empezó a ponérselas a cada uno- no se las vallan a quitar.

En cuanto acabo de ponérselas a los chicos se fue con las chicas

-pónganse esto-les dijo y les lanzó una pañoleta a cada una de ellas y volvió a bajar con los chicos. agarro la mano de Soul y lo llevo a una esquina de la habitación, luego fue con Black Star e hizo lo mismo, pero le llevo a otra de las esquinas, luego con Kid y al final con Ragnarock.

-no se muevan- corrió hacia arriba (de nuevo) y fue ayudando a bajar una a una a sus amigas y las puso enfrente de lo que seria su pareja, para la fiesta, la cual iniciaría dentro de poco.

-muy bien, cunado yo cuente hasta tres, podrán quitarse la pañoleta de los ojos

-hey, y ¿que haremos después?

-después iniciaran vamos a ir al patio y esperaremos a los invitados, así que ya cállate Black Star, ahora 1...2...y 3

Maka Pov

inicie a quitarme la pañoleta que Liz nos había dado, la verdad, no me siento muy cómoda con la ropa que me confeccionó Liz, por eso me gustaba estar con la pañoleta, así no sentía que todas se me quedaban viendo.

lo que vi ante mis ojos me impacto un poco

Soul estaba enfrente de mi, estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camiseta de botones roja y una corbata negra, junto con la misma capa que yo traía puesta, negra por fuera y roja por dentro, echa de terciopelo.

voltee a ver a mi alrededor, pude ver a Tsubaki sonriendo le a Black Star, ella se veía muy bien con la falda de tablones que parecía estar echa de vendas y la camiseta color acua con pedrería incrustada y unas zapatillas con unos 3cm. de plataforma, en los brazos tenia varias vendas colgando, junto con algunas pulseras, tenia el cabello suelto en rulos.

Black Star traía un pantalón que de igual manera con la falda parecía estar echa de vendas, y tenia varias vendas que le cubrían el pecho.

Chrona traía unos shorts rasgados, con calcetas negras que le llegaban hasta arriba de los muslos y una blusa holgada gris, también estaba rasgada y con el maquillaje que le puso Liz, su tono de piel estaba un poco verdosa y Liz le había dibujado varias heridas, para que fuera más realista.

Kid tenia puesto un pantalón, desgarrado por el mismo en una forma simétrica, una camiseta de botones a cuadros rojos y verdes, y como Liz les puso el mismo maquillaje, ambos tenían el mismo tono de piel verdoso.

El traje de Patty ere un vestido naranja pomposo que le llegaba hasta arriba de los muslos, tenia una perfecta decoración con pedrería naranja y un sombrero verde, el cabello lo tenia recogido en un lindo chongo bajó, justo detrás de el cuello.

Ragnarock tenia un pantalón negro, una camiseta de botones naranja, con una corbata negra y un sombrero idéntico al de Patty, pero a pesar de tener pantalón de vestir Ragnarock estaba usando unos converse naranjas.

regresé la vista hacia el chico que tenia enfrente de mi, note que estaba algo sonrojado

Soul Pov

En cuanto me quite la pañoleta de los ojos, pude ver a una Maka que sin duda dejaría a cualquiera sin habla y me incluyo en eso.

traía puesta una falda negra que estaba por arriba de las rodillas, era de encaje rojo , era algo pomposa, pero no tanto como la de Patty, una blusa de botones blanca con un chaleco negro ajustado con botones rojos y la misma capa que yo, tenía el cabello suelto y planchado y unos tacones de 10 cm. deba admitir que estaba muy bonita, o mejor dicho (aunque me avergüenza un poco) hermosa.

-estas muy bonita Maka- le dije casi sin pensar

- eee,... etto, gracias, tu también estas muy guapo- me dijo mientras apartaba la mirada

-todos, por favor dejen de apreciar mi trabajo y tómense de la mano- nos gritó Liz, yo me acerque un poco a Maka y le tome despacio la mano, después de lo que paso hace un par de días, supongo que Maka me tiene un poco más de confianza, ella apretó delicadamente mi mano, salimos caminando hacia el patio, donde se suponía que iniciarían a llegar los invitados

-muy bien, quiero que quede claro algo-comenzó a decir Liz- cuando los invitados comiencen a llegar, no quiero que se separen en ningún momento, tampoco en la fiesta, NO SE SEPAREN.

-okey-dijimos todos a coro, a mi no me molesta no separarme de Maka, después de lo que paso hace días emmmmmm, digamos que...etto, me agrada más, si, eso, me agrada más.

estuvimos esperando durante unos 20 minutos, llego el DJ, por alguna razón Maka desvio la mirada de el y se aparto del camino ¿por que será?, bueno, el DJ instalo todas sus bocinas y micrófonos y todo eso, luego inició a hacer pruebas de sonido, luego inició a llegar la gente, los primeros en llegar fueron Kim y Jaqueline. Kim me miró y luego al ver a Maka tomada de mi mano, la miró a ella con cara de odio,a ella siempre le he gustado, pero a mi no me gusta nadie, y menos una chica presumida e interesada como Kim.

Luego llegó Oxm, Harvard, Killik. ¿por que los invitaron a ellos?... jamás entenderé la loca y retorcida mente de Liz.

después iniciaron allegar otros compañeros, de los cuales no me acuerdo de su nombre, no son importantes ¬¬ para mi.

luego de que hubiesen llegado unas 80 personas el DJ inició con la música, en lo personal, prefiero la música instrumental, pero esta...esta bien, supongo.

fui con Maka y nos sentamos en una mesa a tomar refresco y platicar, ya llevamos como una hora platicando, es cómodo estar con ella

-¿Por que no están bailando ustedes dos? todos los demás están bailando excepto ustedes- nos empezó a decir Liz

-es que yo no bailo este tipo de música Liz- se excusó Maka

-si igual yo, ya sabes que prefiero otro tipo de música

-entonces ¿si cambio el tipo de música, bailarán?

-si, claro-digo yo, luego Liz se va con el DJ

-muy bien, vamos a relajar las cosas-empezó a decir por el micrófono el DJ, luego inició una canción lenta, de piano

-ahora, ustedes a bailar-nos gritó Liz, le tendí la mano a Maka

-¿bailas?-se sonrojo un poco

-etto...claro- me tomo de la mano y fuimos hasta la pista de baile, puse mis manos en su cintura y ella en mi cuello y comenzamos a girar entorno a la pista

-te confieso que no se bailar muy bien, así que perdón si te llego a pisar

-tu tranquila y sigue mis pasos-le susurro al oído, pude ver un poco de rubor en su rostro

-e-esta bien- tenia la mirada baja, viendo sus pies, con tal de no pisarme, eso es tan adorable en ella, con una mano levante su mirada y la volví a colocar en donde estaba mi mano

-no importa que me pises, pero mírame- ella se sonrojó más y asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento estaba sonando el solo de piano de "My Inmortal" de Scott , era una parte acelerada, comenzamos a girar un poco más rápido, en todo el tiempo nos estuvimos mirando a los ojos.

Después de esa canción pusieron la de Ballade pour adeline, canción tras canción no dejamos de bailar y de mirarnos, luego sentí una mano en mi hombro, al voltear vi a la persona más irritante de la vida

-Soul-kun ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- me dijo Kim en tono empalagoso mientras quitaba una de mis manos de la cintura de Maka e intentaba jalarme hacia ella

-no- dije secamente, mientras la apartaba de mi y volvía a poner mi mano en la cintura de Maka

-¿por que no Soul-kun?

-¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? no me agradas Kim, por favor ya vete- puso una cara de completo odio hacia Maka y se fue, me voltee a ver a Maka y estaba viendo en la dirección por donde se había ido Kim, suspire

-esta bien, siempre me hace lo mismo- después de un rato más de seguir bailando, volví a sentir que alguien me tocaba el hombro, Kim me tiene harto

* * *

Maka Pov

Después de que Kim nos interrumpiera seguimos bailando por un rato más, no fueron más de 30 minutos, luego un chico con el cabello blanco y ojos rojos, era como Soul, casi idéntico, pero el tenia el cabello un poco más arreglado que Soul y era más alto, supongo que son familia.

Se acerco a nosotros y le toco ligeramente el hombro a Soul, el se volteo enojado y sin pensar dijo:

-ya te dije que no quiero bailar contigo Kim KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-soltó un grito- ¿WE-WES? ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

El chico que creo se llama Wes me miró con ...¿odio? no...¿rabia? no...Asco, si eso es, asco, me mira con asco

-ya nos vamos-dijo mirándome fríamente

-tu no decides por mi Wes

-no te estoy preguntando

-y yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso- hice un ligero sonido con la garganta, las peleas me ponen un poco incomoda-Soul me volteo a ver y suspiro- Maka, el es mi hermano mayor, Wes, Wes, ella es Maka Albarn

Al momento en el que Soul dijo mi apellido los ojos de Wes se pusieron como platos.

-Dije que ya nos vamos Soul Eater Evans, no te estoy preguntando, ni pidiendo tu permiso u opinión dije vamonos

-te dije que no Wes, no nesecito a un niñero- en ese momento Wes le agarro del cuello a Soul y lo pellizco, luego se tambaleo un poco y callo sobre mi, lo sostuve y luego Wes lo cargó y se lo llevó,me miro por el rabillo del hombro

-Con permiso- y así de simple se fue, se llevo a mi pareja, el único chico que se puede decir "me importa", me pregunto ¿por que Wes me miró con cara de odio y asco? ¿que le hice?

* * *

¿QUE TAL HE?

YA NECESITABA ACTUALIZAR, YA SE, APRESURÉ LAS COSAS EN LOS DÍAS DE 4-0 PERO, SOLO ERA LIZ, Y NO IBA A PONER TODO UN FIC POR DÍA RESTANTE A LA FIESTA ¬¬

¿COMO ME QUEDO?

FANTÁSTICO, GENIAL, MAL, UN ASCO?

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y SIGUEN MI FIC

RECUERDEN: LA MEJOR COMIDA DE UN ESCRITOR SON LOS REVIEWS

NO DEJARÁN A UNA LINDA ESCRITORA MUERTA DE HAMBRE ¿VERDAD?

ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO

¿a quien le gusta vocaloid?

¿a quien le gusta porta?

¿a quien le gusta los avengers y la pelicula de IRON MAN 3?

3

DANY-CHAN SE DESPIDE


End file.
